dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.3 Meeting with an Orthodox Sister
Life.3 Meeting with an Orthodox Sister It was the next day. I had, somehow, managed to survive Sadie's wrath yesterday. After she calmed down, I spotted Arthur and Arya have a nice conversation about devils and whatnot. I felt betrayed for just a moment, but then realized it was just Arthur being Arthur. There's no way he would let the chance to learn about devils from an actual devil. Especially if said devil holds the name Satan. After I came close enough, I managed to convince Arthur to continue with our actual plans for the day. Unfortunately, Arthur invited Arya to come with. Sadie really didn't like that. She and Arya kept glaring at each other the entire time. I mean, I could literally see sparks between them as they glared. Anyways, long story short, we went to see a movie, but I didn't get to enjoy it because of certain people. So right now I'm sitting on a bench in Central Park. It took a bit, but I managed to ditch Arya. Devils can be really persistent. It took everything I had to get rid of her. Anyways, I was enjoying my time away from Miss. Satan, I noticed something. It was a girl dressed in a nuns outfit. She was an incredibly beautiful girl who looked to be around my age. She has long silvery-white hair that flows all the way down to her back and bright green eyes. Her nun outfit was a dark red robe with golden embroidery onto its edges, and comes with dark red nun cap with golden metal band, a black satchel slung on her right hip, and black boots with white straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. The nun was calming a little boy down. Next to her was a large suitcase. After she finished calming the boy down, she breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the suitcase. When she picked it up, it somehow opened up and all her clothes fell out. Seeing this, I just couldn't sit here and do nothing. So I got up and walked over to her. "Here, let me help." "Oh, thank you. The Almighty will surly smiled upon you for helping this small girl." With that, I help her pick up her clothes. Unfortunately, or fortunately (for pervs), I picked up one of her panties. Seeing this, the girl screeched, moving faster than the speed of light, grabbed her panties from my hand and stuffed them in the suitcase. She then looked over at me with teary eyes. "Please forget what you just saw now." I thought that I might be impossible, but I nodded by head anyways. Seeing that, she made a sigh of relief then smiled. "I heard many rumors about Americans back home, but I'm glad to see that not all of them are true. You're a very nice person, um…" I smiled. "I'm James. James Yami." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Afanasiia. Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa." "It's nice to meet you too, um, can I call you Afanasiia?" "If I can call you James." "Sure. So, Afanasiia, what brings you here to New York?" "Well, I was sent by the Church to help out with some stuff." The Church? What could the Church want? Hmm, convert people to Christianity? That must be it. Well, I hope she doesn't try and make me part of her church. Even though I'm a St. Mafteah Shelomoh Academy student, I just can't bring myself to believe in all that bible stuff. I mean, it's kind of hard to believe in a god that I've never even seen. That said, I can't just leave a cute girl by herself with the middle of Central Park. This is a tuff town. "Well, if you have some where you need to be, I can help you get there? I'm guessing that you're not use to New York yet, right." She opened her eye wide in shock, then she smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you very much. I don't have anywhere in particular I need to be, but I would be honored if you could show me around town." It was an unexpected request, but I smiled and did as she asked. At the end to the day, Afanasiia thanked me for my kindness and went off towards wherever it is she's staying. With that, I decided to go home. XXXXXXXXXXXXX "So, while I was looking for you with all my heard, you were having some fun with an unknown nun?" "Yes, madam." I don't know why, but, for some reason, Arya was standing up in an imposing manner, while I was kneeling on my floor, sweating bullets. She seems to be upset about something. After a bit, she made a sigh. "So, what was her name?" "Why?" "Tell me!" "Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa!" "Hmm, Russian? She must be a member of the Orthodox Church." With that, she looked at me. "You didn't tell her about me, did you?" "Damn, I totally forgot that that was also an option." She narrowed her eyes at that. "Just what do you think of me as?" "A demonic Satan that's after my soul." "Well, I guess in a way you're right…" "Be gone, Satan!" At that, she wacked me on the head. She then sat down on the couch, took the remote and turned on the TV. I really wish she'd leave. With that thought in mind, I walked over to my room and was about to lock the door… when I suddenly remembered that could just teleport into my room. So I just sighed and sat down on my bed, trying to figure out a way to counter that teleporting ability of hers. "Well, I suppose I should probably get my homework done before anything else." After that, I pulled out my homework and workbooks. Usually I would do my work with Arthur and Sadie, but Sadie seems upset about this whole Arya thing. As for Arthur, I was afraid he probably just ask Arya more about devils and whatnot. I quickly cast that thought out of my mind and continued with my work. As I was doing my work, something soft pressed on my back and a sweet sent invited my nose. I froze. Nervously, very nervously, I turned my head and saw Arya resting her chin on my shoulder. "What 'a doing?" "… Homework, you have some too, right." "Oh, that stuff. I already finished mine. If you want, I can help you with ours." "No, I got it. So, can you do me a favor and leave now. I know that you won't leave my home, but at least leave my room." "No. I think I'll stay right here. It's conferrable." She then pressed her breast on my back even more. I know she's a devil and all… but doesn't help me in their situation! Right now all I can think about is that a pretty girl is pressing her large breast on my back! I have to think of a way out of this. "Um, Arya, out of curiosity, um… oh, yeah! If the Orthodox Church would send people here all of a sudden? Personally, I hope that they're here to take you away." "I'll ignore that last part. But still, you bring up a good point. Why would they suddenly send people here…?" She got off of me and walked over to my bed and sat down, pondering about the Orthodox Church. With my back, and mind, freed, I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to my homework. Tomorrow is Sunday and I want to enjoy the rest of my weekend. Category:Fanon Story